fairytail_fairy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ace Ranger
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Xz791 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 16:52, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the part of the wizard saints, that is not my department so i can't really answer that one. As for the questions for magic, ask away. That is my department after all ^^Xz791 (talk) 23:14, June 18, 2015 (UTC) I dont know if you'll see this but its worth a shot..... 1) I would like your opinion on a canon magic used in the series that doesnt have any info on it. Its the magic used by Dobengal of Sabertooth. He uses this mutli-colored magic, and on the wikia, it says it's similar to Rainbow Fire but it doesnt look like flames to me. 2) Is there a limit to how many Magics our characters can have? SilverLeo17 (talk) 23:36, June 18, 2015 (UTC) First of all, i prefer to have the questions on my own talk page so i can see them quicker and is easier to see who is asking what. The maximum amount of magic is more dependant on the magics you'd pick, but a max of 8 sounds reasonable when sticking to common magic like elemental make or requip.. However, if you use rather high level magics like abyss break or lost magic , it lowers the maximum to 4, as long as you don't add more than a single lost magic. (the different forms like drive, dragon force and other power up forms are exempt since they basically belong to the magic just like the spells for it ) So for example, one lost magic and three common ones in that situation i guess. As for Dobengal his magic, I can kinda see why it is compared to rainbow fire since the second time Dobengal used it, it kinda looks like fire. However, when looking at the other usages that he displayed it is more aking to some kind of light magic in how he utilized it in that small match. Xz791 (talk) 21:00, June 19, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking along the same line of it being a Light Magic of some kind, cause it just didnt look like flames to me. The limitations are understandable. SilverLeo17 (talk) 21:26, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Don't add to your own page, add the answers or replies you give to the others on their talk page. It is much easier to check that way like i already said. Look, it is not that hard to do. When either i or someone else posts on your talkpage, you post the response on their talk page. That way, the other person can read the question straight away and also respond more efficiently and easier.Xz791 (talk) 22:27, June 19, 2015 (UTC) As long as you can explain its mechanics properly, you can do that yes. With common magics, you don't need permission but when it comes to lost magic and slayer types, then you kinda need permission. As for the guilds, as long as it doesn't mess up the canon too much you are free to make them. Just make sure you are not taking any guild names from canon for a fanon guild okay? Xz791 (talk) 22:48, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Why not make all the members of the guild then? That way you have almost complete freedom and variations of the different kind of missions and magics that can be used. Xz791 (talk) 22:57, June 19, 2015 (UTC) I know, but this fanon would need more members for that. Besides, it is usually safer and easier to have your own guild if it is gonna show up in your story. That way, you don't have to worry about messing up other peoples story-lines with your guild. I'll try to get a hold of the other admins to see if there is something that can be done about it easily or at least a better solution than the one i am giving you now.Xz791 (talk) 23:07, June 19, 2015 (UTC) The only piece of advice i can give you regarding that (which is mostly to keep it your own guild ) is to try of a theme for your guild. For example, Fairytail is called that way because they want to know if fairies have tales (and other fairy relates stuff, but the tail one is the most known one) while Sabretooth picked that name most likely because a sabertooth is considered rather strong. So, just try to think of a theme or saying for your guild and the rest comes easy. Xz791 (talk) 10:21, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Does he love a specific type of snakes or snakes in general? If it is snakes in general, maybe try something like Ophidia as it is the class snakes belong to or Ouroboros in reference to the snake eating its own tail, referencing infinity or resurrection. If you however prefer something simpler while still keeping it to the general love for snakes, the sub-order of the Ophidia resembling the snakes is called serpentes, which can be easily recognized as the latin name for serpents. When going with a specific type of snakes, try doing something with that specific type's name? Xenophidia for example is a family order of snakes hat contains cobras, vipers, sea snakes and the majority of poisonous snakes. The Alethinophidia however are an infraorder of snakes that includes all snakes other than blind snakes and thread snakes. And yes, i am a bit familiar with the different serpent family's ^_^" Xz791 (talk) 19:09, June 21, 2015 (UTC) As long as you don't summon the likes of dragons, it is fine i guess.Xz791 (talk) 00:34, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Then there should be no problem there. Xz791 (talk) 00:49, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Depends on how you word it, but it can be considered as an original one i guess.Xz791 (talk) 19:19, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Just place the concept on my talk page and i'll look it over.Xz791 (talk) 00:17, August 2, 2015 (UTC)